


End of the World by Redevined

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Kino no Tabi | Kino's Journey - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: �So, what happens if we reach the End of the World?�





	End of the World by Redevined

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [End of the World by Redevined](http://redivined.dreamwidth.org/3565.html?#cutid2)  
**Length** : 0:01:06  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/End%20of%20the%20World%20by%20Redevined.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
